Just A Day
by Dawn-of-Destiny-87
Summary: *Chapter 3 finally up!* It's just a normal day at Hogwarts for Hermione Granger...right? Well, that all depends on your definition of normal. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Just A Day

By: Dawn_of_Destiny_87

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just having a bit of fun with them. ;)

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic! The thought just came to me today while I was busy being bored… Anyway, I hope you like it! Please be so kind as to leave a review. I'd really appreciate it! :D Happy 4th of July everyone! *By the way, this is written in Hermione's P.O.V. 

***

__

'I'm carrying way too many books.' I thought as I descended down the stairs to lunch. Why am I carrying books to lunch? Well, the O.W.L.'s are growing so dreadfully near, and I thought it would be better to study than to eat. Sure, everyone stared at me like I was crazy when they saw me walking down the stairs toward the Dining Hall with an armful of books. Some of them even laughed. 

"Look at her" I heard someone say, "she can't put her books down even for a second!" 

"It's pathetic, if you ask me" said another person. 

As if this wasn't enough to make everyone talk about me, I tripped when I got to the last step of the stairs. I tripped! Can you believe it? I heard a roar of laughter erupt from the Slytherin table. The Ravenclaws' and Hufflepuffs' were laughing, too. Hell, even a few Gryffindors' started to laugh. Harry and Ron; however, ran over to help me. 

"Are you alright, Hermione" Harry asked.

"Other than feeling absolutely foolish, I think I'm okay"

"Hermione, why don't you take a break from studying" Ron suggested.

Yeah, right. In your dreams, Ron! The thought of me missing a chance to study is absolutely ridiculous! How could he even ask such a question?

"I don't think so, Ron. The O.W.L.'s are so close… I simply have to study every chance I get" 

"You have to eat, Hermione" Harry scolded.

Who does he think he is? I don't have to eat if I don't feel like it… Well, come to think of it, I'm rather hungry… No. How can I think of eating at a time like this? Why, there's no time to eat! I must study! 

"No thanks, Harry. I'm not hungry" 

Ron and Harry exchanged a grin as my stomach let out a low growl. Stupid stomach…

"Your tummy seems to think otherwise," Ron said, still grinning. 

"Really, I'm not hungry" I said as I gathered my books off the ground. 

I was about to pick them up and walk away, when Harry and Ron offered to help. I gladly accepted, and we went to the Gryffindor table. By this time, everyone stopped staring at me and went back to eating. 

…Lunchtime went by rather quickly if you ask me. I wish it had gone by slower for two reasons. Reason One: I needed more time to study. Reason Two: My next class was Potions. _'Oh goody! I get to go to Potions next! Yippee! That's my favorite class ever!' _(In case you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic.) To tell you the truth, I absolutely despise Potions! Although, I can't imagine why…

"Can anyone tell me what ingredients go in a sleeping potion?" Prof. Snape asked.

I couldn't believe it! Finally, my day starts to look up! I read all about sleeping potions during lunch. This class was going to be a piece of cake. I, as usual, was the first one to raise my hand. As a matter of fact, I was the only one to raised my hand. 

"How about you, Mr. Malfoy" Snape said without even glancing in my direction. 

"I don't know, Sir"

"Do you know the answer, Mr. Potter" Snape asked, still ignoring me. 

"I don't know either, Sir" 

By now, my hand was frantically shaking back and forth high in the air. Was he going blind? I mean a person in Africa could see my hand! 

"Anyone at all? Surely, someone in here knows the answer"

I can't take it anymore!

"I know the answer, Prof. Snape" I said, my hand still high in the air.

"That's obvious, 'Miss I-know-everything,' but I was hoping someone else could answer for a change"

Now I know why I despise Potions. How dare he call me 'Miss I-know-everything'? I don't know everything! He makes me so angry… 

… Hallelujah! Potions are over! That was yet another thing to make this day even more of a nightmare. But, you know what the worst thing about that class was? I never even got to answer the bloody question! Forget what I said about this day starting to look up. 

"I thought we'd never get out of there," exclaimed Harry. 

"Me, either" agreed Ron. 

"Well, it's bedtime, so… I'm off to bed," I said as I tried to sneak away from them.

"Wait a second, Hermione. Are you actually going to sleep, or are you going to study again" Harry asked.

"But, I'm not sleepy" I whined!

As if right on cue, a yawn escaped my lips. 

"What were you saying, Hermione" Ron asked, trying hard to sustain his laughter. 

"What do you all care anyway?" I shouted angrily as I took my books and stormed off to the girl's dormitory. 

Right before I got inside of it, I tripped again. Again! I scraped up my books and ran inside the dorm. _'Well, at least now I can study in peace and quiet.' _I thought as I opened up my Transfiguration book. Just as I started to read the first paragraph, I heard a loud noise from the bed next to mine. I cautiously got up and went over to see what it was…

It was Lavender. She was snoring! But, this wasn't your average snore… This sounded like I was at a Monster Truck Rally! (Don't ask it's a Muggle thing.) I calmly walked back over to my bed and sat down. My left eye began twitching, and I buried my face in my pillow and started to scream. The last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep was Lavender's snores…

***

A/N: How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave a review and tell me if you think I should write a second chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just A Day

By: Dawn_of_Destiny_87

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just like to mess around with their lives. ;)

A/N: To all the people who reviewed: I'll mention all of you at the end of this chapter. Well, here it is!

***

I woke up the next morning with a headache… No, wait. I take that back. I woke up the next morning with a migraine. I'm going to kill Lavender… Uh oh, someone's coming. Well, speak of the devil. (She's not really the devil, but… you get what I'm saying.)

"Hello, Hermione" Lavender greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi" I replied, tiredly. 

"What's the matter with you? Breakfast started ages ago. All of us were wondering where you were"

"Oh no! I guess I slept in"

"You? Sleeping in? That's not normal" 

"Neither was your snoring last night." I mumbled below my breath.

"What was that, Hermione? I didn't quite catch what you said"

"Oh, it was nothing. I've just got a headache is all."?

"Well, you'd better go to Madam Pomfrey. Maybe she can do something about it" Lavender suggested with a hint of sympathy in her voice. 

Don't you just hate it when people feel sorry for you? I mean it gets annoying after a while. If only she knew what cause my headache -- I mean, migraine. 

"Hey, Hermione. How'd you get a headache in the first place"? 

Oh no… I'm becoming Psychic! _'If only Prof. Trelawney could see me now!' _I thought. Wait, that's a bad thing… I think. I think too much! What am I saying? One can never think too much! This migraine is really messing me up…

"Hermione…" Lavender trailed off, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What happened?" I said, snapping back to reality.

Unfortunately, she didn't stop waving her hand quick enough, and when I snapped back to reality (boy, did I ever snap), my face hit her hand. I mean her hand hit my face. I mean I don't know what I mean! I need to go see Madam Pomfrey A.S.A.P. 

"I'm so sorry, Hermione! I didn't mean to-"

"I know, Lavender," I said, cutting her off from her blubbering. 

"Come on, you need to get something for your headache" 

She took me by the hand and led me to the Hospital Wing. Once I was inside, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to me and led me to a nearby bed.

"Sit down, child. You look ill. What's wrong with you" 

"It's just a little headache" I replied smoothly.

"A little headache? You look as if you're dying! Have you been studying too much again?" She scolded. 

What is it with studying and me? I love to study; I love to get good grades. What's so wrong with that? 

"One can never study too much." I replied, slightly angry.

"Oh, yes they can. I know a true story about a girl who studied too much. Would you like to hear it?"

No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell it to me anyway. 

"Sure, why not." I lied.

"Well, once there was this girl that came to Hogwarts. She was a very bright young lady. Only, there was one problem with her. She studied too much. Everyone waking moment, she was studying. That's all she ever had on her mind. She wouldn't even eat because, you guessed it, she was studying. Then one day, her two best friends noticed that she looked a little pale. She wouldn't respond when they tried to talk to her. Finally, she passed out. They immediately brought her to me, and there was nothing I could do. She died. The end!"

"That was the most fictional story I've ever heard. I bet you just made that up!"

I heard someone sniffling from behind me. Was Lavender… crying? 

"That was the most beautiful story I've ever heard!" Lavender managed to get out through her sobs. 

"No way! That was completely idiotic!" I exclaimed.

"Do you have a headache?" Madam Pomfrey suddenly asked me.

What the hell? How could she -- Wait a minute… I don't have a headache! How in the world did she do that?

"No, come to think of it, I don't."

"Well, my job is done. Now, go to breakfast."

Lavender and I went to breakfast. She went over to Parvati and acted as if nothing had happened. I went over to Harry and Ron. Suddenly, I had a funny feeling in my stomach. Could it be hunger? No, I wasn't hungry. Then, a very dizzy feeling came over me. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

I didn't reply. I kept getting dizzier, and dizzier, and dizzier.

"Hermione, answer us!" Ron exclaimed.

Then, all of a sudden, I passed out.

***

Well, I promised I'd mention all of reviewers at the end of this chapter, so here you are!

-KK 

-Allison

-Stephanie (I kind of figured I'd overdone the spacing. I just thought that if it weren't crammed together, it'd be easier to read. Hope this is better. If this is still too much, let me know and I'll fix it.)

Well, hope you liked this chapter! Please, keep reviewing. It's what keeps me going on! : D 


	3. Chapter 3

Just A Day

By: Dawn_of_Destiny_87

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just like to mess around with their lives. ;)

A/N: I'm so happy that you all are enjoying my story! Once again, I'm going to reduce my spacing. I hope this time it'll be better than the last two chapters. And, like I did in the last chapter, I'm going to mention all of you wonderful reviewers! Thanks once again for reviewing! 

***

The last thing I remember is being consumed by darkness; the ground rushing up to meet me. Now, I have no idea where I am. Surely I can't be dead. _'Oh no! What if I am dead? Okay, Hermione, calm down. Let's be logical about this.' _If you're dead, you can't feel anything. At least, that's one of the theories of heard. Oh well, it's worth a shot.

"Ouch!" I screamed as I pinched myself. 

My arm started to bleed a little, but that didn't matter. I'm just happy that I'm not dead. _'Well, I'm not dead. What if I'm not alive, either?' _The thought hit me like a train. What if I'm not dead… or alive? What if I'm stuck somewhere in between?

"That's absolutely absurd." I said to myself. "Not dead or alive? Why, then I'd be a ghost… I think." 

Oh no, here I go with the whole thinking thing again. That's what got me into this mess in the first place. Well, if thinking got me in, then thinking will get me out. I've read many theories about death and the afterlife, but nothing about being stuck in between life and death. 

"I'm sure I'll think of something eventually. After all, that's what I do best."

~*Back at Hogwarts*~

"Hey, Potter." said a cheery Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he replied, annoyed.

"First, I want to know what you gave Granger. I heard she's dead! I'm so glad you came to your senses."

"Shut your hole, Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"Were you in on it, too, Weasel?"

"That's it!" Ron drew his wand and was prepared to duel, but Harry held him back.

"It just so happens, Malfoy, that you're wrong, as usual. Hermione isn't dead. She's only… passed out."

"They're telling the truth, for once" said a female voice from behind Draco.

They all turned around to face Pansy Parkinson. 

"Since when did you side with them, Parkinson?"

"I'm not siding with them, Malfoy. It's no wonder Granger passed out. I feel like I'm going to, too."

"And why, may I ask, is that?" Harry inquired.

"Because I didn't get any bloody sleep last night!" 

"Please, Parkinson, don't go into detail about your love life. I'm sure everyone in this Dining Hall doesn't want to know about it… especially me," Draco said as he made pretend gagging noises. 

At this, everyone in the Dining Hall stopped eating and watched them. 

"Get over yourself, Malfoy. You only wish you knew about my love life!"

Gasps were heard from all of the tables. Some of the Hufflepuffs' were falling out of their seats with laughter. Needless to say, so were the Gryffindors', Ravenclaws', and even the Slytherins'. 

"Oh, shit. Did I just say that out loud?" Pansy said, her cheeks now turning deeply red.

That remark only made everyone laugh even harder. 

"You're getting off subject." Harry finally managed to get out through his laughter.

"For once, Potter, you're right." 

By now, everyone started to calm down. They all wanted to hear what Pansy had to say.

"As a matter of fact, I'm surprised any of you all got to sleep last night."

"Why is that?" asked Ron.

"Because of Brown's bloody snoring, that's why!"

"That's a bunch of bull, Parkinson," said Harry. "Lavender doesn't snore."

"That's what you think, Potter." 

Lavender, who had been watching this whole thing with great awkwardness, finally got up and went to stand beside Harry and Ron.

"You are such a liar, Parkinson!"

"I am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

Lavender jumped at her, and grabbed her hair. Pansy, who was fully taken by surprise, fell back onto the floor. 

"Let go of me!" Pansy screamed.

"No!"

Pansy grabbed Lavender's hair, and pulled as hard as she could. 

"Ouch!" screeched Lavender.

Professor McGonagall, who had been secretly watching the fight with great amusement from the corner of the room, decided to end it before wands became involved. She finally managed to pull Lavender off of Pansy. 

"I'm not going to take any points from either Slytherin or Gryffindor." She spoke once everyone was back in his or her seat. 

"Why?" questioned a student from Ravenclaw.

"Because, Miss Parkinson was right. Miss Brown, you really need to see Madam Pomfrey about your snoring. I hardly got any sleep last night, myself." 

Lavender's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped in shock as she watched McGonagall leave the room. 

~*Back at where-ever Hermione was*~

"The one time my mind goes completely blank is the one time I need my knowledge the most." I said to myself.

I've been sitting here in the dark for ages, and still… nothing. Well, I might as well start walking. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get somewhere. But, I doubt it…

… _'I've been walking around for hours, but I'm getting nowhere. So, I'm going to take one more step. If I don't get anywhere, I quit.' _I took another step, and I fell in a hole. It was a dreadfully big hole and awfully dark, too. _'I hate this! Where the hell am I? How'd I get here?' _I screamed as I continued to fall. I kept screaming, and screaming, and screaming. I was just about to give up when I heard a voice say…

"Hermione, are you awake?" said the voice of Draco. 

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry standing above her. 

"Harry? I thought I heard Draco."

"No, it's just me." again the voice of Draco was heard. 

"Holy shit! Ron, what is your voice doing coming out of Harry's mouth?" 

"Hermione, did you just curse?" 

"Ron! Ron, get in here now!" Hermione screamed.

Ron came rushing in the room. He saw the horrified look on Hermione's face and the confused look on Harry's face, and immediately rushed over to them. 

"What's all the fuss about?" the voice of Harry said.

"Harry? Ron? What the hell's going on! Wait, I'm cursing. This can't be happening!"

"Harry, Malfoy's voice is coming out of your mouth; Ron, Harry's voice is coming out of your mouth!"

"What's she talking about?" Ron whispered to Harry. 

When Hermione couldn't hear them, Ron and Harry sounded normal.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Harry whispered back.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey right now!" Hermione yelled.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, say it don't spray it." Said the voice of Harry out of Ron's mouth.

After a few minutes, Ron and Harry came back in the room with Madam Pomfrey. 

"What's wrong, child?" 

Hermione let out a horrified scream. Professor Dumbledor's voice came out of Madam Pomfrey's mouth. 

"Well, what's wrong with you?"

"Y- Y- You're P- P- Professor Dumbledor!" 

"I most certainly am not!"

"Well, you're not technically not Professor Dumbledor, but you sound exactly like him!"

"No she doesn't. Hermione, are you feeling well?" 

"Shut up, Malfoy! I mean, Harry! I mean, bloody hell, I don't know what I mean!" 

"Harry, go get Mr. Malfoy in here." 

Harry ran out of the room, and a few minutes later, came back in with Draco.

"Speak." commanded Pomfrey.

"What did you drag me in here for? Wait, is Granger dying?!" The voice of Ron came out of Draco's mouth. It sounded like he was hopeful at the last sentence.

"Oh, bloody hell." Hermione sounded dazed. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head, then, she passed out again.

***

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter like you did the previous ones. Please, please, please leave a review. It's what keeps me going on! :D Also, thanks for the suggestions everyone. And, like I promised, here are my wonderful reviewers! If you reviewed and your name is not mentioned, please e-mail me and let me know and I'll make it up to you. Well, I'd better get to the names. Here they are:

-KK

-Allison

-Stephanie

-Stephanie M

-Piedermorts*bodyguard

-Sam

-Lady Ivory

-Ashley

-TheSilverLady

-Sandy

-Leslie (Thanks so much for that suggestion. It really helped me get through this chapter!)

-Chikin Wang

-Lil Lupin

-hfsa

-Cailin

-Jellybean12308

-hannirose

-ArwenGranger 

-Lizzie

-Darkmoon of Shadows

Well, if you want your name up here, you know what you've got to do! Just leave a review! (Hey, that even rhymed.) ;) 


End file.
